


The long Kiss good bye

by GalaxySong



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sating good bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Lorne leaves for Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long Kiss good bye

Lorne traced a finger over Daniel’s swollen lips. They had been kissing for what felt like forever, in no rush to do anything else. He smiled when Daniel moved into his touch and kissed his finger tips before taking his thumb into his mouth and sucking gently then letting go.

“Tease,” Lorne muttered fondly before leaning in to suck Daniel’s lower lip into his mouth. He let his hands wander down to Daniel’s perfect ass and pulled him closer. 

They were both still fully dressed, Daniel in a old T-shirt and sweat pants and Lorne in his jeans and a shirt. But even when they had moved to the bed room they hadn’t felt the need to get naked. Just more than happy to curl around each other on the middle of the bed. Candle light flickering around them.

 

Lorne sucked in a breath when Daniel ran his thumb over a hard nipple through his shirt. 

Lorne could play just as dirty and moved his thigh forward, so it was snug up against Daniel’s hard cock. He grinned when Daniel whimpered and started to rub against him, his hips moving in a teasingly slow rhythm that was making him just had dizzy with lust. 

He pulled back to trail kisses down Daniel’s cheek to his neck and sucked hard of the soft skin there, making sure the mark would be hidden under his clothes.

Lorne rested his forehead against the crook of his neck, not sure what to do next. He wanted to remember every inch of Daniel’s body. To remember the taste and feel of his skin.

“You know I’m aloud to take one personal item with me,” Lorne told him, “At least one official one,” He added thinking of the all the hidden chocolate and memory sticks full of every film and programme he could find that were hidden in his luggage.

Daniel laughed, running his had through Lorne’s hair, “Don’t you think they will notice me in your bag?”

Lorne gave a small shrug, lifting his head to look at him, “It’s so unfair that I’m going and you can’t. You discovered the place, you should be able to come.”

Daniel grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him back into a hungry kiss. His tongue slowly fucking into his mouth, making them both moan.

Lorne’s hips started to move of there own accord. Rutting against Daniel’s hard cock.

Daniel cupped his face, pulling back to look at him. 

“I’ll get there one day, I’ll do what ever I have to get to you.”

Lorne slid a hand down below Daniel’s waist band, taking firm hold of his leaking cock, loving the needy moan he made.

“You better,” He hissed against Daniel’s swollen lips “Because I’ll be there waiting for you.”


End file.
